


Edacious - Undercover

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1302]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Chained, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A look at Tony's possible feelings during chained (aka when he was undercover with Jeffrey White).





	Edacious - Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/23/2002 for the word [edacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/23/edacious).
> 
> edacious[ ih-dey-shuh s ]  
> adjective  
> devouring; voracious; consuming.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the January 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/183897.html).

Tony both hated and loved being undercover. He loved it because he could become someone else and forget about the troubles in his life. He hated it because it was too easy to get lost in the emotions of the role you’re playing, like was happening now.

He’d gone undercover to get close to Jeffrey White and it had worked too well. He needed to remain level headed, but his emotions were taking a back seat to logic. He’d left bread crumbs for the team.

At least, he’d tried. The more he talked to Jeffrey the more it felt like he could help him. The more he wanted to trust the guy.

The harder it became to be logical. The guy wasn’t an innocent. He couldn’t have been with the crimes he’d committed, but Tony’s emotions wouldn’t listen.

Even as it became more and more obvious that Jeffrey White was actually the mastermind, Tony still couldn’t get his emotions to listen to reason. Heck, even shooting Jeffrey didn’t stop them. In fact, the edacious emotions overwhelmed him once White was dead and the danger was past.

He leaned over in the car as his grief and all the other emotions tied to White insisted on being front and center at the same time. It was actually kind of nausea inducing. When Gibbs opened the door, it was all he could do to tell him, “I really liked him.”

Gibbs said, “Yeah, yeah, I can see that.”

Tony wondered if he really did, though. This case had been a complete roller coaster and he was definitely ready to get off. Unfortunately, just because the undercover was over didn’t mean the emotions went away.

This was definitely one time where he wished they would go away. Having to kill someone that his feelings were this deep for only made them worse. It didn’t matter how much he rationalized.

They refused to listen. He would just have to let them run their course and hope that when he came out the other side he’d be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
